Innocent Sorrow
by Chessie Walker Noah-Friki
Summary: Las personas no son como las hojas de otoño o la nieve. Cuando caen, no son hermosas. Regalo participante en el Amigo Invisible 2017 del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años".


_Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2017" del foro " Hogwarts a través de los años"_

Dedicado a Looney23, ¡espero que te guste!

* * *

« _You told her she deserved better, but she didn't believe you_

' _cause she looked at you and saw her everything just as fate snatched it away._

 _And darling when they speak of tragedy, your names will forever echo the memory_

 _of how you loved, and how you lost._ »

―via lilyevians (Tumblr)

* * *

Era como una pesadilla.

La batalla se asemejaba a una escaramuza de pandillas en los callejones de las grandes ciudades sumidos en las tinieblas de reputación dudosa. Lo único que Tonks sentía era el aire que desgarraba sus pulmones, el sonido de los hechizos al saltar en el aire, los gritos y los llantos de aquellos que caían y no volvían a levantarse. Todo estaba borroso, y a pesar de su entrenamiento como aurora la bruja no podía discernir si la persona que tenía frente a sus ojos era un aliado o un enemigo.

Era una de las primeras noches de mayo, el ambiente fresco y placentero; no obstante Tonks sentía que sus extremidades ardían y su corazón palpitaba fuertemente contra su pecho, como si quisiera salir desesperadamente y unirse a la lucha. Su sangre parecía lava y las gotas de sudor se deslizaban lentamente por todo su cuerpo, besando cada poro y mezclándose con la mugre que cubría su piel. Una luna creciente brillaba en un cielo velado por cenizas, el arco nacarado luciendo como una sonrisa retorcida. Lo único que la mantenía atada a su cordura era el peso de los dedos de Remus entrelazados con los suyos, su espalda protegiendo la de ella.

Sus oídos apenas pudieron identificar la voz de su esposo por encima de la cacofonía de chillidos y encantamientos.

―¡Tonks, hay que salir de aquí!―gritó, aferrando su mano con más fuerza. La mujer se percató del quiebre en medio de la exclamación, y al volverse se sorprendió ligeramente del brillo acuoso en los ojos de Remus, el avellana resplandeciendo en la penumbra.

Reprimiendo el sollozo que comenzaba a nacer, asintió, tratando de recomponer la expresión de su rostro. La batalla que tenía lugar en los patios donde antes estudiantes y profesores paseaban bajo el resplandor de un benévolo sol no merecía llamarse así; era un completo baño de sangre entre jóvenes estudiantes que nunca habían luchado antes en una guerra y mortífagos entrenados para asesinar. Los cuerpos comenzaban a acumularse sobre el suelo, expresiones vacías en rasgos infantiles, ojos que no veían apuntando hacia las estrellas.

Al menos en la mayoría de los casos no había sangre.

Tonks se escabulló junto a Remus entre los combatientes, conjurando maldiciones y lanzándolas a ciegas a todo aquel que se les aproximara con la varita alzada y con intención de atacar―la magia en el aire se arremolinaba en el aire como torbellinos en aguas turbias, cantando en anticipación y respondiendo a la sed de sangre. Un rayo de luz atravesó el aire, rozando la mejilla de la aurora en menos de un parpadeo, la velocidad del hechizo haciendo el viento crujir.

Súbitamente, la presión en su mano se amilanó hasta casi disiparse.

Se volvió con brusquedad, ignorando el sabor a cenizas que comenzaba a expandirse en su boca, y presenció cómo el cuerpo de Remus colapsaba sobre el suelo, como una marioneta a la que repentinamente le cortan todos los hilos. Muda, sus rodillas se desplomaron, y los sonidos de la batalla no eran más que ruidos sordos y amortiguados.

 _No._

―Remus―llamó, y se sorprendió al percatarse de lo vacía que sonaba su voz. Casi en automático, su entrenamiento controló su shock, su brazo deslizándose por debajo de una de sus axilas. Agarrando el brazo contrario de su esposo gentilmente, se incorporó con un débil tambaleo, haciendo caso omiso del caos a su alrededor.

Las comisuras de sus labios se las arreglaron para curvarse tenuemente.

―Remus, te sugiero que despiertes pronto, porque con lo torpe que soy acabaré dejándote caer―dijo, sintiendo un nudo de ansiedad atarse en su estómago ante la carencia de una respuesta y una temperatura corporal descendiendo con rapidez, sus pies arrastrándose―Vamos, Remus, no me puedes dejar así. ¿Qué dirá Teddy cuando sepa que su padre fue derrotado por un hechizo mal dirigido?

El agotamiento hacía pesadas sus extremidades, y el peso del hombre no ayudaba en lo absoluto a su caminata. Estaban indefensos, y era solo cuestión de tiempo que un mortífago se diera cuenta de su precaria situación.

Remus _tenía_ que estar bien.

Desde el asesinato de sus más queridos amigos, había estado sumido en la más absoluta soledad. Trece años más tarde, descubrió que aquel que había sido culpado por el asesinato no era sino un inocente, solo para que dos veranos después le fuera arrebatada su amistad. Una inocente pena había estado permanentemente adherida a sus facciones, sus ojos vacíos desde que Tonks podía recordarlo, y desde que había caído por esa sonrisa tímida que sus labios ofrecían de vez en cuando la mujer se había prometido a sí misma amarlo con cariño en los años venideros, lo suficiente para que aprendiera a amarse a sí mismo. Sostenerle la mano a pesar al transcurrir las estaciones, ver crecer los árboles a su alrededor y a Teddy con ellos. Ver cómo lentamente al pasar de los años sus rasgos se suavizaban y lograba encontrar paz.

Apenas los ojos de Remus habían comenzado a brillar.

Un sollozo se atascó en su garganta, silenciado por el perenne caos bélico que los rodeaba.

―Remus, vamos, ¿no me dijiste que querías tomarle más fotos a Teddy cuando volvié…?

Un resplandor verde estalló momentáneamente antes de que su cuerpo cayera con un ruido sordo.


End file.
